


Para siempre.

by Light_Winchester



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Winchester/pseuds/Light_Winchester
Summary: Happy es tu mejor amigo, aquel que te acompañó desde que eras apenas una niña. Aquel con quien lo compartiste todo, tu comida, tus baños, tus momentos de alegría. No permitirás que lo alejen de tu lado, no otra vez.





	Para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saorii28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorii28/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Edens Zero no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OOC. 
> 
> Notas de Autora: Esta es mi apresurada primera historia para el fandom. Elegí la relación entre ambos personajes porque la verdad es que ya me han conquistado, pocos manejan la amistad como lo hace Mashima ¡aye! (? Y como celebramos la amistad, es un obsequio para mi querida Saorii28.

**Para siempre.**

Edens Zero.

.

.

 

—Un amigo… ladrón… ¡vuelve aquí! ¡Regrésamelo!

 

—Ahh… ah.

 

No puedes hablar.

 

— _ Gatito. _

 

— _ ¿Estás perdido? _

 

Lo recuerdas, aquel momento, en aquel lugar. 

 

— _ ¿Tienes hambre?  _

 

— _ Aye. _

 

— _ ¿Estás solito?  _ — _ Pues eso parece… _

 

— _ Aye  _ — _ vuelve a responder, entre sollozos. _

 

_ «Happy» _

 

Te apresuras, corres; te encaminas trás tus amigos, trás  _ él _ . 

 

_ —¿Tienes un nombre? _

 

_ —No. _

 

_ —Entonces te daré uno —garantizas. _

 

_ Lo aseguras aún con más fuerza entre tus brazos, y lo abrazas acunando tu rostro junto al suyo. _

 

_ —Me hiciste feliz siendo amigo conmigo —confiesas—, así que ¡tu nombre será Happy! _

 

_ —¡Happy! _

 

—¡Devuélveme a Happy! 

 

—¡Rebecca!

 

—¡¡Rebecca!!

 

Tu exigencia entre exhaustas inhalaciones, sorprende a los presentes, pero ilusiona a tu pequeño amigo, cuya alegría se percibe en su rostro. Es por él por quien vienes.

—Un gato de Exxid se puede vender por un alto precio, ya sabes. Él está desperdiciado con ustedes, mocosos.

 

Molestia, eso sientes. Happy no es un objeto, no es negociable.

 

—Él es un amigo.

 

—¡Está bien! Él es un amigo —te secunda Shiki.

 

—¿Por qué estos mocosos actúan fuertes?

 

—¡Son solo mocosos!

 

Pero no retrocedes, por Happy no lo harás.

 

—Si lastimas a Happy incluso un poco… nunca lo olvidarás.

 

Porque nunca, definitivamente nunca lo perdonarás. 

 

Happy es tu mejor amigo, aquel que te acompañó desde que eras apenas una niña. Aquel con quien lo compartiste todo, tu comida, tus baños, tus momentos de alegría. No permitirás que lo alejen de tu lado,  _ no otra vez. _

 

_ —Happy, ¿por qué estabas solo? _

 

_ —No lo sé, pero soy lindo, seguro me tiraron. ¿Y tú Rebecca? _

 

_ —Yo también fui… —y duele decirlo, pero incluso en ese momento, él te mira con comprensión, a sabiendas de lo que dirás y lo que ello representa para ti. _

 

_ Un dolor, pero uno que se ha apaciguado. _

 

_ —¡Pero no estoy sola en absoluto! —Lo abrazas con fuerza— ¡Porque ahora estás conmigo, Happy!  _

 

_ «Vamos a estar juntos para siempre» _

 

_ «¡Por supuesto, Rebecca! ¡Estaremos juntos para siempre!» _

 

—Un paso atrás —indica Shiki, y lo ves hacer uso de sus poderes ante las inquisiciones atónitas de los presentes.

 

—¡Aléjate!

 

—¡Maldito! 

 

Los gritos se escuchan mientras el moreno se desliza y los ataca, haciéndolos volar.

 

—¡Ese niño está haciendo algo loco!

 

—¡Eso es un engranaje de Eter!

—¡Esas son cosas de la edad oscura! ¡¡Estamos jodidos!!

 

Pero no todos parecen asustarse.

 

—¡Oh si! —exclama uno de ellos— ¡Matar a un tipo con equipo de Éter, me hará famoso!

 

—¿Qué pasa con esa arma? —cuestionas atónita, y antes de que puedas articular algo más, comienza a disparar.

 

Lo esquivas, Shinki igual, pero el alcance de las balas se extiende por todas partes y te arrojas al suelo.

 

—En el medio de la ciudad, en serio…

 

—¡Whoa, allí!

 

—Jefe ¡contrólese un poco! 

 

—¿Está bien tu jefe? —cuestiona Happy, y cae al suelo cuando su captor esquiva el ataque irresponsable de su jefe.

 

El cristal se rompe y él cae al suelo, en medio al ataque.

 

—¡Happy! —llamas.

 

—¡Rebecca!

 

_ —Oye, ¿estás bien? _

 

_ —¡¿Qué pasó?! _

 

_ —Parece que un conductor ebrio se salió de la carretera. _

 

_ Tu tiemblas, incapaz de contener tus sollozos, ajena a las voces de las personas a tu alrededor. _

 

_ —La niña se ve segura. _

 

_ —Pero… _

 

_ —El gato con el que estaba… _

 

_ Happy no está bien. _

 

_ —Happy… ¿por qué? —cuestionas, más para ti misma que para él— Tú dijiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre. _

 

_ Que siempre compartirían su comida, sus baños y sus momentos de alegría. Que estaría contigo y por ello, ya ninguno volvería a estar solo. _

 

_ —Happy —repites, y te aferras a él. _

_ Lloras, porque no existe dolor comparable al que estás sintiendo. Jamás, incluso en tus años de soledad te sentiste tan sola y perdida. Te arrebataron a Happy, te arrebataron a tu único amigo. _

 

_ —No deberías hacer eso, niña, eso es sucio… _

 

_ No te importa. _

 

_ —¡Oye! ¡Mide tu lenguaje! _

 

_ —¡Él no está sucio! Él… Happy… Happy es mi amigo. _

 

_ Él único. _

 

_ —¡¡Devuélvemelo!! ¡¡Por favor, devuélvemelo!! Dios, por favor… ¡Por favor, devuélvemelo!  _

 

—¡Nunca te dejaré ir otra vez! —le prometes cuando lo atrapas, antes de caer.

 

Y él te mira, con igual decisión.

 

—¡Vamos, Rebecca!

 

Para sorpresa de todos, Happy se vuelve un pequeño androide y se convierte en dos pistolas, que tu atrapas.

 

—Ustedes pagarán por el secuestro de Happy. 

 

Porque si algo no permitirás, es que alguien se meta con Happy.

 

—¡Mueran!

 

.

.

—746—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
